Weary Heads
by ravencherries
Summary: Accomplishing the deed of eradicating his entire clan, his family, his life, Itachi Uchiha escapes into a forest with his emotions out of control. In his vulnerable state, a pink-haired, little girl, who is only but a mere stranger meets him and what is to come when the girl true to her feelings talks to this deeply scarred young man? ItaSaku/ OneShot


**Hello. This is just a thought that occurred to me in the middle of the night while listening to this song,_ Carry on my Wayward Son (Lullaby version w/ lyrics)_ and I immediately got up and wrote this. Couldn't get the idea off my mind, so here it is. :)**

**I _highly_ suggest you listen to the song so you can feel what I was feeling while reading this.**

**Enjoy. :**

A low, muffled sob echoed through the dense forest. Muffled since he's been holding in that single cry for help for what seemed to be an eternity, yet it was just a measly amount of days. Another one escaped the confines of his throat as his crimson stained hand fell onto the rough texture of the tree closest to him. Then another... then another. Just a string of choked sobs.

His deed was done that night.

Endless tears fell down his trembling face as he leaned against the tree, his only support. Feeling so wary, he continued the break down, what he finally, really needed. To let his stifled emotions loose. After all, hiding all those emotions was much worse than showing them in the open. Having no one to help you besides your selfish self and that proved nothing besides more regret. Having to have a burden bigger than the world itself was so hard to keep, for anyone. Even for himself. Itachi Uchiha.

Now one of the three survivors of the Uchiha clan massacre.

The one who _made_ himself a survivor.

Unconsciously, another choked cry escaped through his hand.

To think such a young boy as himself, just a mere thirteen year-old boy, had to kill -or should I use the word eradicate? Just a poor thirteen year-old boy had to _eradicate _his own family. Friends. Cousins. Mother and father.

Everyone.

And with his own hand, too.

His eyes clenched tightly -almost painfully in a matter of fact, as an attempt to block out the blurring vision of what seemed to be his endless tears.

That was the duty of a shinobi. Unfortunately. To follow the orders of superiors for humanity's, Konoha's, sake. Even if it practically costed your entire life. Deep inside the once Uchiha Heir believed himself mad for even agreeing to it, but in reality... it was the only logically choice. Did he want children, elderly, _innocent _to die just because of him choosing to not wipe out one small clan? Even if it is his own? Even... if it was his life? The multiple murders of the citizens and shinobis, who would die for their village would be blamed on him for such a choice if he did go down that path. So, he did not go down that path. He made the biggest sacrifice of all... just for his beloved Konoha.

His knees reached up to his face as he curled into them, trembling arms curling underneath them as he leaned his weight against the tree. Still sobbing violently.

Even if the Uchiha clan did this to themselves, made themselves a threat to the Hokage and council of Hidden Leaf Village, Itachi wanted them to be remembered as a powerful clan. For which they were anyways. Uchiha, known for their pin-wheel eye, Sharingan and power, was a clan that helped found Konoha itself and Itachi didn't want that to go to waste. He was still and always proud of the clan... Just disappointed with the decisions they've made. The decisions his own father has made.

The throbbing in his head did not cease and his heaving increased. The numbness he felt was most likely comparable to laying in a tub of pure ice for hours. Yet, to him... sitting in the frozen tub sounded better at the moment, therefore he would literally feel nothing, not as he did now. Pain, guilt, and remorse was the only feelings he can recall at the present.

Fugaku, a stern yet loving father to Itachi, was a very important man in Konoha and in the clan. Powerful as well. And due to the power, the clan listened to him. Listened to his plans of overturning Konoha with the power they all held. Yet, some did not agree one bit and of course, that included Itachi and his cousin, Shisui Uchiha. Itachi's best friend, who he named as his own brother and the one he trusted the most was on his side, and that is why he died. Losing his eye in vain to Danzou, member of the coucil , and giving his remainding one to Itachi as a parting gift and for a power that he could root in his eyes, Shisui died with Itachi as witness. Faking his death as a suicide.

His pale hands gripped onto his knees harshly as he continued crying into his curled form.

Then there was the innocent part of the Uchiha, the ones who were just victims in all reality. For example, Itachi's mother. Mikoto was a retired jounin, who had given her shinobi life for her family and children's sake. Not to worry though, she did not mind. Her husband and children were what she always had on her mind. Looking at Itachi as if he wasn't a shinobi but a regular child, who seeked guidance from their parent. And sometimes... that is what he was. But that died down quickly through the years, growing up as a Uchiha Heir. Powerful, strong and stern was his life then. Ignoring anything someone his age regularly did. But he did have his light in the darkest paths.

His teeth clenched and his throat tightened intensely as he seemingly, finally stilled.

The only thing that really kept Itachi... humanly calm was his family actually. His father, teaching him things of the world. His mother, loving him to the ends of the world. And then there was his little brother, looking up to him as if he was a god. Sasuke.

He ducked lower into his curved legs and continued holding in a sob.

Sasuke, his little brother, who he has scarred so deeply that it literally turned his life upside down, who he was tormenting presently and will for the remainder of his life, loved him. Well, Used to. Ever since he was born, Itachi protected, loved and taught the young boy all he knew, trying... tried to protect him from the cruelty of the world. But it was too late now.

Then Itachi finally broke down.

Falling onto his back, he sobbed out loud with his hands covering his eyes. Not bothering with his clenched mouth that was now opened, heaving for a deep breath.

Just why?

Why did this have to happen?

All was gone for him.

His father, mother, killed at his hand. His best friend and cousin, sacrificed himself for the village. His clan, all taken away, curtained away from existence and he had done it.

His little brother, who he knew now hated him as if he was a the devil himself,.

Couldn't something...

_anyone_...

... save him?

"...Are you hurt?"

Hearing such a small, fragile voice jolted him as he sat up in an instant and looked around, his sharingan off due to such an excessive amount used earlier, now hiding all the emotion that was running freely from the seams now. The dim-lit greenery around him was all he saw until he saw a glowing sliver of pale pink behind the tree just feet away from him. It fluttered slightly as it, or the owner of the short hair hid back behind the tree.

With his eyes still slightly sore, he blinked and continued to mask his emotion, hopefully they did not see him so vulnerable. Taking small, yet deep breaths, Itachi retained his passive, almost robotic stare that was directed to the tree. Finally, the pale pink hair returned and with a face as well. A very small, petite girl peeped from the tree. Her hesitant jade eyes looked straight at him as her small hands clung to the tree. Had she been crying? The redness surrounding those big eyes were very noticable as he examined the girl more.

Upon further inspection, her knees were scrapped and cut and her clothing was slightly torn in some parts and dirty as well. Itachi concluded she must have ran from something and due to her hesitant and scared look, she was weak. But she was a child though, keep that in mind.

"Uhm... Ar-Are you... hurt?" Her small voice repeated as she perked her small head out more from behind the tree, her short hair slowly sliding from under the red ribbon that held it together. With the moon's light and the shading of the thick trees, the small strands of pale pink glowed slightly under the light. Illuminating an odd glow. Itachi was speechless at the moment. Was she not scared of him? Yet, being scared must be what brought her out here in the first place, so why was she not running from him?

"No."

He finally answered in a raspy tone. His throat still stung from the endless sobs earlier.

The little girl blinked and moved slowly out from behind the tree. Her petite figure slowly started walking towards his sitting one and since he was sitting, their faces held the same level and she looked straight in his eyes. Small hands playing with each other as she fidgeted.

"...But. You're bleeding and you..."

She trailed off as she started digging through the small bag she had on her rear. Pulling out a small bottle of alcohol and what seemed to be a type of ointment, she looked at him with a worried gaze.

"You... we're crying... because you're hurt, right?"

Itachi simply stared at the girl.

She did see him then.

His head slightly lowered as he looked at the medical items in her hands, as her free hand brought out three small band aids and a roll of bandage. She was willing to help him? Odd. She looked so scared of him a moment ago and now she was willing to help him, a simple stranger in a forest.

"I... can help you. My kaa-san gave me this before she..."

Once again the small girl trailed off as she frowned deeply and looked down with downcast eyes.

"Before oto-san and her went off on a mission yesterday..." Then her eyes hardened just briefly, in a small flash, quickly disappearing after it has just appeared and looked back at up at Itachi. "...And I can share it with you." The girl declared with a smile.

Itachi just continued to stare at the strange girl. Oddly charmed by her intent on healing him due to her preconceptions of him being hurt... though he wasn't, but mentally, he was broken and could never be fixed. And he knew, No one could fix that. So instead, Itachi's eyes softened as he shook his head, dark strands of his bangs sticking onto his skin as he moved. Her smile faltered slightly seeing his action, her filled hands slightly down.

"That will not be necessary." The tone of his voice still raspy and sore as he spoke. Still trying to hide any emotion in his voice, he realized that his words were about to crack any second and so he took small, unnoticeable breaths every second he could to somehow calm himself down in any way.

The small girl frowned and nodded at his request, she didn't want to be persistent on helping him so she didn't ask again. Putting back the materials in her back bag, she returned her innocent gaze back to him. Her arms crossing behind her back as she stood right in front of the Uchiha clan murderer... Not that she knew. If she did, who knows what her reaction would be.

"How come you're here then?"

Itachi blinked.

"How come _you_ are here?" He repeated.

The little girl faltered and looked down. Itachi was mildly curious to know why she was in this forest at the dead of night.

"...I ran away from Auntie because I do not want to stay with her for a month... Then I came here because this is where I like to be alone."

Itachi simply nodded as he fought the sudden urge to close his eyes and take a deep breathe. He had to get out of there. He had to go before shinobi searched for him... it's been awhile since Itachi fleed from the Uchiha Clan district and he knew that once they found out, the Hokage will send searchers out. This had him worried slightly, even if the Hokage knew about the massacure, he wouldn't want to cause them questioning him. So he just entrusted to Itachi that he would get out of there in time, but it was delayed due to his jumping emotions.

"Then... I got lost because I thought I heard something, so I ran in this direction..." She continued in a low tone, almost sad if you thought about it. "...I shouldn't be scared though."

That piqued Itachi's attention as he looked straight at the girl. Why's that? Her ribbon slowly slid out as her head lowered. The slim, crimson cloth slowly fluttering down in front of him, her bangs fell, now covering her face as she continued telling of her tale of getting lost in this forest.

"I shouldn't be scared... I'm in the Konoha Academy and my friend told me kunoichi were strong. And if I'm not scared and don't cry, then I'm strong. Right?"

She asked as she looked up at him in question. Her big eyes partially blocked due to her short hair covering her face, yet she did not seem to care about it. Itachi could just wonder why she was daring to open up with someone she was just afraid of. That was a bad trait in this world, but dearingly adored in an odd sense by himself. It was something hard to do in the world as well. Most people weren't like this, even if she was just a child. Rare.

Speaking of which... weirdly, she looked familiar. She looked his little brother's age. Slightly cringing from even thinking about his loved brother, Itachi concluded he must have seen her a few number of times when he went to pick Sasuke up at the academy. She did say she attended the Konoha Academy, so it made sense.

In response to her little question, the older man just nodded once more.

Her eyes twinkled slightly. Happy that he responded, even if it was wasn't even a verbal one.

"Yes! So, I can't cry like this anymore..." It was as if she was talking to herself, Itachi was not making any movement or saying any response. But she did not care. It was almost like ranting for the seven year-old girl, and she enjoyed it. Then a serious gaze took ahold of her features, her expressive green eyes clouding with something Itachi could not quite name. "And you should not either, sir."

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction, not that she even noticed. What?

"...You seem really strong and... I saw you crying, well heard you because I was walking around and it looked weird since you... you look really strong." She took a small step closer to his frozen figure while speaking slowly, carefully choosing her words and her small, petite hand went back to the bag on her rear end and brought out a pink cloth. Holding in front of her, she stared down at it sadly. Returning her vivid green eyes to his deep, black ones, she clenched the cloth in her hand with her hand.

Itachi stared back at her, puzzled on what she was going to do and... how he even met up with this strange child. Was it fate? No, just an odd coincidence that he would not think much about. He would forget about it when he would bring this girl to an opening, then he would run off to his new life. Away from his home forever, she would just be a reminder actually. A reminder of his village and that kind-hearted people exist and would drown in the evil one day.

His mind was still reeling from his break down and everything he thought of... turned into a dark scenario. Anything he thought of would be swallowed up with the thought of the world ruining it and he couldn't stop. It was terribly frightening to him. He never tried thinking of these sorts of things. Itachi was a peaceful man, a pacifist. He always thought of things in a nice, calm vision. Except for now.

The little girl then pushed her hands forward, still gripping onto the pink cloth and bit her lip as she looked fiercely at him; straight in the eye.

The soft-looking cloth dangled in front of him as he looked at it with a puzzled pair of eyes.

"I want you to have this. So... uhm... if you cry again, you can use this." She said timidly, still holding it out for him. Itachi, all in response, just stared at the item dangling in front of him. Oddly, he did not have the will to simply amuse her and take the piece of cloth politely. It just seemed he couldn't move a limb. Had he finally become numb? Was this what it felt like? His body just seemed to turn off and his arms became much too heavy to even move or lift.

"...Sir?"

She murmured, hearing the tinge of sadness in her voice, Itachi slowly looked up at her out of curiousty.

His hands still wouldn't move anymore.

"...You don't trust me, huh?" She said it quietly, as if it was just a thought in her mind that accidentally slipped from her mouth. The pink hair of hers curtained her face once more as she looked down. She felt almost offended that he didn't trust her, but he did somewhat trust the little girl, even if they did just meet. Just a little though. It was just an instinct he had maybe, but he just couldn't accept it. He literally couldn't. He was stuck in a weird daze that just allowed him to stare at any moving object in his vision's line.

Why was he though?

"You can trust me, sir. I-! ..." She looked wide-eyed at him, and he would've raised his eyebrow in question to why, but was surprised when her pink cloth made contact with his cold cheek. His own eyes slightly widened at the sudden touch. What was she doing? The soft texture rubbed against the bottom of his eye and he just watched her as she fondly kept her gaze on her work. A sad tint was in her expressive emerald eyes, but why though?

"I-..."

She spit out in a whisper as she continued her work on his cheek and under his eye. Then, her hand lifted away from him, still holding onto the cloth in a soft grip in front of him. He could just stare at her and wait for her to explain herself. Then she asked in a somewhat scared tone, surprising Itachi as she whispered it.

"...Wh-Why are you crying?"

That's when he felt something.

The small, cold, but warm streak of a fresh tear leaving his eye. Then another, then another, then soon enough multiple tears spilled out. His hand finally moved and it moved in front of his face in a attempt to touch something. The limb was shaking slightly as he stared at it. What was going on? Then a sudden waterfall of emotion hit him... just like earlier. Much stronger than before... Much more desperate.

His eyes crunched lightly as he looked around, reality hitting him in the back of the head once again as he heard a small sob escape his throat. His hand still lingering, trembling in front of him, the girl stared at him with a deeply worried and shocked expression. Green eyes staring down at him. Itachi finally returned his trembling stare back to her as he actually whimpered a stifled, croaked cry. She stared back at him, and decided to finish the sentence she was going to say before with a stronger voice. Hopeful to get to him now.

"Yo-You can trust me, sir. I trust you."

Itachi stared at her with slowly widening eyes. Why? Why would a girl trust a monster like himself? A monster who could not protect his own, who let down his own family, who killed... who she knows nothing of.

"...Why?" He whispered oh, so quietly... just like a thought escaping its confinements of the mind and out to the open. Just why? He wanted to know what changed her mind about him so easily, so quick. Such an innocent girl making such an a decision was marked odd to him and he had to know why she was saying such things to him.

His hands reached his face, familiar as of before when he broke down earlier. His eyes however did not linger from her, waiting for an answer. She stared at him with timid, wide eyes and gulped down a lump in her throat. Oh, she was scared now? Then, as if she heard his accusation, her eyes hardened and her small lips planted a line of confidence as her fist clenched onto the pink handkerchief she held, then returned to the spot under his glassy eyes, wiping away any tears.

"...I trust you because..." She paused and stared at his shaking figure. "...because I believe people... who cry are even stronger than people who don't ,because they show... their true emotion." She spoke in a louder voice as she continued wiping the tears from his eyes, yet they came back every time. Her words somehow broke the last string of his inner-control, snapping him back into his natural humanity and true emotion and a little girl he had just met made this happen. Itachi let out another muffled sob as he got onto his knees in a quick instant, slightly towering over the pink-haired girl and enveloped the much smaller girl into a hard hug. The contact he needed for a while, yet told himself he shouldn't and did not deserve.

And he was shocked he was even doing this. He did not even think.

Instinct then?

Her piece of cloth slowly drifting away from her hand as her eyes widened in shock.

Itachi's grip on her tightened as he cried harshly into her small shoulder.

With his mouth slightly clenched and blocked by her shirt, he murmured quietly. "I'm.. so... so sorry."

The girl's wide-eyed expression slowly softened as her small hands curved around and under his arms in a return of the contact. Slightly confused to why he was apologizing to her, she pressed herself against the stranger and felt a small tear prickle at the corner of her closed eye. A crooked, small smile finding its way onto her small lips.

He continued mumbling apology after another apology and apologetic words into her shoulder, not understanding why he was saying any of this.

What she didn't know was that he was apologizing to his deceased family and little brother, because he couldn't before and never can now.

Her hand stretched up to the top of his head, hard to do for her height but she accomplished, and patted the top of his silky, black head. Still trembling from the words he continued mumbling into her shirt. She learned this trick from her mother the day she left, yesterday. The pink-haired girl was in the embrace, the man and herself were in currently when her mother, yesterday stroked her head to calm her down from crying as she prepared for the long mission. And it worked.

Hopefully it would here.

"...Don't you cry no more." She repeated the soft words her mother had told her yesterday. Almost unusual hearing it from such a small girl.

Itachi's grip tightened once more as a string of sobs came out of him.

What had gotten into him...?

All he knew though, was that this little girl helped him to hang onto the last thread of reality he had and he did not even know the girl... and she did not even know him.

Finally, after one last deep breath, Itachi removed himself from the girl's hug and loosened his grip off her as well. Standing up, now in his full glory, he looked down at the much shorter girl now. Her eyes were glassy from shed tears of her own and her hand rose up with that small, pink cloth in hand. Standing on her toes, she was giving him this as a small gift.

Itachi, this time, took it and bent back down, his face at her level. Using the cloth to wipe away the wet, fresh trails on her face this. He spoke in a calm, hushed voice. All feeling and thanks put into the two simple words. She looked up with her usual timid eyes and smiled softly upon hearing them. A small tinge of pride hitting her.

"Thank you..."

Without speaking, he wiped the rest of her tears and slowly, he grabbed her hand in a gentle grip and returned the cloth back to the hand he held. A form of a good-bye, his form of parting. The emerald-eyed girl just stared up at him as he straightened back up, watching as he looked up at the partially tree covered night sky. She followed his gaze and gawked at the patches of visible night sky. It was a clear night, and the stars were glittering full, proudly now. She had really never seen it like this and her childish instincts would not let her look away, even when she heard Itachi slightly shift. Without warning, or even asking, Itachi scooped the girl up, ignoring her surprised squeak and took her to the closest opening he could see. It was time to go now.

The girl couldn't even take in the surroundings as Itachi sped through the forest in a speed she has never really thought of possible and suddenly, her feet met earth once more. Slightly dazed as she stretched her hands out to see if she could touch anything, since her vision was slightly flickering. Finally she regained her senses soon enough. Looking around, she realized she was on the path that led to the a exit gate of Konoha. She turned around and looked up at his direction with a confused gaze and then her eyes widened in shock.

He was no where in sight.

She looked around, turning to her right, then left... then behind. He just disappeared.

"...Sir?" She yelled out with a hint of confusion. How did he leave so fast? She didn't even hear a single sound.

Then she almost jumped up in shock, but instead flinched visibly when she heard a shout from behind her. Turning around, clenching her fists around her chest in surprise as she saw someone running towards her. They finally came into distance when she evened her breathing out.

"Hey! Little girl, why are you out here so late? It's dangerous!" A shinobi, dressed in the normal jounin outfit, which was the regular navy-blue pants and long-sleeved shirt and with the dull-green flak jacket, ran towards her and grabbed her hand once in the distance. She tried pulling away once he pulled her towards himself, but it was ineffective due to his strength. Finally giving in, she walked with the man without struggle towards the inner village. Her eyebrows rose in worry and confusion when she saw multiple shinobi walking, running around the path in front of her and the jounin. Some on the roofs as well. Had something happened? ...But where did that man go?

Once the ninja started leading her away from the gates to the outside of Konoha, she looked over her shoulder, one last time towards it, but unfortunately, he was nowhere to be seen. A frown descended onto her lips as she felt the small cloth in her hand. Gripping onto it tighter, she continued with the shinobi towards the pack of scurrying ninja.

Then another nin ran to them, looking slightly distressed.

"Take that girl home. Now. It's way too dangerous to be out... We can't find the suspect..." He said in an almost hushed whisper. Suspect? She only remembered hearing that term when criminals were related to it. Was something going on in the village? The two nins nodded at eachother before the one that had ran towards them suddenly poofed away, leaving a small cloud of smoke in his spot. Sakura looked up to the one holding her hand with a distressed gaze, something had happened.

He stared back down at her and softly sighed, squeezing her small hand reassuringly in the same instant.

"...C'mon. Let's take you back home..."

Sakura briefly stared up at for a moment, then turned to the area she was dropped off by that man. Her emerald eyes scanning the area once more. A sigh then escaped her as she returned the handkerchief back into her back bag. Nodding in response, she told him where her auntie lived and was off. Wondering if she would one day see that man again.

* * *

"Sakura... Would you like a snack?" A voice asked.

"No. Thank you." She answered with a monotone voice. Looking out her window towards the small river in front of her aunt's house. Hearing said woman mumble something under her breath, she heard her feet shift on the wooden floor away from where she was. After finding out the Uchiha clan was wiped out the night she came home, she was a little traumatized. She was out by herself that night and she would've died. Well that was what she was told by a very honest and blunt shinobi.

It's been two days since then and she was still in slight fear, but the only thing she could remember so clearly was that she met such a distraught man that night and had helped him. receiving his thanks was something big for her. She couldn't help but remember the way he cried onto her shoulder, that's what brought her to tears. Seeing someone so strong be so vulnerable was hard to witness for anyone.

She just hoped he was okay now.

A small smile crossed her lips as she leaned into her arms and dozed off watching the sun beginning to set behind the wall of Konoha.

She had helped someone and that meant she was strong.

Right?

* * *

**Aaah, finished. This took me 5 hours because I want to incorporate Itachi's and Sakura's feelings into it nicely... and I hope I did. :O **

**I just always thought Itachi must have broken down at least after eradicating the clan, he must have had stored emotions for such a long time and after it was done, it would spill out... That's just what I always thought. I hope you understand what I'm sayin'~**

**I was trying to go for that mysterious thing, idk**

**So, this is just a OneShot and maybe I might just make into a two-shot... (or whatever you call it), maybe a full story, idk... It's a oneshot because this idea literally popped into my mind while trying to sleep to that song, the one, y'know, up there ^^^^^, and I just thought of this scene and not a story. So, I hope you enjoyed because I really liked writing this, it was nice practice :)**

**Reviews, follows and favorites are always appreciated and they make my day and night! :)))**


End file.
